Kôrine
by Petite Kat
Summary: Tout le monde a peur de perdre des être qu’il aime… et c’est aussi mon cas. AU. ONESHOT.


_**Kôrine**_

J'ai vingt-cinq ans, je suis célibataire – je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon prince charmant, est-ce que quelqu'un veut devenir mon _Roméo_?– et je travaille dans un restaurant. Bref, je suis une personne bien ordinaire, avec une vie tout aussi ordinaire. Du moins, c'est ce que l'on croit au premier coup d'oeil. Cependant, après quelques temps passés en ma compagnie, on se rend compte que je suis, disons, différent. C'est alors que mon entourage affiche un air qui me demande: «Pourquoi es-tu ainsi? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas toi-même?» Seul mes proches le savent. Derrière ma charmante personne se cache un secret terrible, une histoire accablante qui a changé ma façon de voir les choses, ma façon de vivre.

En espérant obtenir votre compréhension, j'ai décidé de vous ouvrir mon coeur, car vivre dans le mépris n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux. Par contre, je raconterai mon histoire de la manière la plus simple possible afin d'abréger mes douleurs. Rien que d'y penser, mon coeur se serre.

À l'époque, je n'avais que treize ans. J'avais une petite soeur qui s'appelait Kôrine. Elle avait douze ans. Nous nous ressemblions comme deux gouttes d'eau; on aurait pu nous prendre pour des jumeaux. Nous nous entendions très bien et j'adorais Kôrine.

_Et puis…_

Le malheur m'a rendu visite, par un matin de novembre, me plongeant dans un abîme de chagrin et d'amertume. C'était un samedi, un samedi de malheur. Je me souviens encore qu'il neigeait ce jour-là et que les flocons dansaient joyeusement dans le vent. Qui a pu croire que… que… qu'un accident aussi cruel, aussi effroyable pouvait se produire par une journée si belle?

Ébloui par la beauté qu'apportait l'hiver, je suis naturellement sorti me promener. Je profitais de la calme matinée – je vivais dans un quartier plutôt tranquille – pour contempler éperdument le manteau blanc de dame Hiver. Tout était silencieux, tout était blanc et tout était magnifique.

Avec la neige tombante, j'aurais pu croire qu'il faisait assez doux. Après seulement quelques minutes, je me suis aperçu que je m'étais trompé. Mes mains étaient gelées et mes joues avaient pris une teinte rosée. J'allais faire demi-tour lorsque j'entendais la voix mélodieuse de Kôrine crier mon nom de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle avait peur que je prisse froid sans tuque ni gants et est accourue me les apporter! Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'étais ému. Dire que ma petite soeur se souciait tant pour moi! Toute souriante, Kôrine courait vers moi. Ses pas retentissaient joyeusement sur la chaussée, la poudrerie tourbillonnant dans son chemin. Qu'elle était mignonne! À ce moment-là, elle avait l'apparence d'une nymphe. Son sourire était innocente et son expression, radieuse.

Et à ce moment-là, des coups de klaxon ont résonné, me secouant hors de ma rêverie. Tout s'était passé si brusquement, si vite devant mes yeux que je n'avais pas le temps de réagir. Un instant, la rue était déserte et l'autre, une voiture surgissait de nul part. Quand mon cerveau avait enregistré cette apparition soudaine d'un auto, j'ai vu Kôrine tomber, tomber vulnérablement sur la chaussée blanche sans que je pusse lui porter secours. Un liquide a éclaboussé, parsemant la neige blanche d'un rouge sang.

Le temps s'était figé devant moi; mon coeur ne battait plus; mon sang s'était glacé. Je me suis affaissé sur les genoux, incapable de faire quoi que ce fût pour aider ma soeur. Je tremblais de terreur. La belle neige que j'avais contemplée paisiblement tout à l'heure s'était imbibée de pourpre. Le corps de Kôrine s'étendait dans un lac de sang, sans vie. Mes yeux ne voyaient plus que ce rouge maudit.

En désespoir, j'ai lâché un cri inhumain et tout devenait noir.

-----

Noir. Il faisait noir.

J'étais allongé sur le dos. Ma respiration était saccadée comme si je venais de courir. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front. Je les ai essuyées machinalement avec le revers de ma main. Un calme inquiétant flottait dans cette noirceur. Me souvenant de l'accident, je me suis redressé d'un mouvement brusque. Après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, le décor de ma chambre m'apparait plus nettement. J'ai lâché un souffle que je ne savais pas que je retenais. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… ou plutôt un cauchemar. Pourtant, il semblait si vrai, si réel… J'ai vite fait d'arrêter ce train de pensées. Comme j'étais sot de croire que Kôrine était morte! Elle était tellement sage que le destin ne pouvait que lui réserver un meilleur sort.

La porte s'est ouvert avec douceur et la silhouette de ma mère s'est dessinée dans le cadre. J'ai souri en la voyant et je me suis dépêché de lui raconter en un trait mon horrible rêve, mes mots sortant un à la suite de l'autre de sorte qu'elle avait dû comprendre que la moitié de mon charabia. Riant, à la fin, de ma frayeur, je me suis levé de mon lit et j'ai tiré les rideaux. Le soleil se couchait.

«Est-ce que Kôrine est dans sa chambre?» Je voulais aller lui dire que je voudrais vivre pour toujours avec elle. Ma mère ne m'a pas répondu. Curieusement, elle avait les yeux rouges. «Tu as pleuré?» ai-je demandé, simple d'esprit. Ma mère m'a regardé avec un air triste mélangé de pitié et a prononcé d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait d'être calme: «Ce n'était pas un rêve.»

En entendant ces mots, mon coeur s'est serré en un noeud. Des flots de larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Non, elle n'était pas morte! Ça ne se pouvait pas! Tout n'était qu'un cauchemar!

-----

Des semaines ont passé sans que ma peine ne diminuait. Je refusais le départ de Kôrine vers un autre monde. «Oublie-la… C'est la meilleure solution… Oublie-la!» me disaient mes parents, non sans affliction.

«Elle n'est plus là…»

«Non, ce n'est pas vrai! Kôrine sera toujours avec moi!» j'ai répondu bêtement et obstinément, avant de me réfugier dans la chambre de ma soeur encore vivante dans mon coeur.

La pièce arborait tristement ses couleurs, qui perdaient toute leur chaleur. Des photos de Kôrine et moi me souriaient mélancoliquement depuis l'armoire de ma soeur. J'ai approché, mon regard vide, sans payer attention au miroir qui envoyait ma pâle réflection. Ô, combien le temps où je jouais allègrement avec ma soeur me manquait!

« Kôrine.» Son nom a retenti tristement dans notre chambre désolée. Je me suis assis sur son lit nostalgiquement.

«Si… si…» j'ai hésité à dire la suite à haute voix, compte tenu de sa gravité. «Si…» j'ai repris plus fermement cette fois, déterminé à lui communiquer ce qui me tracassait pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines. «Si tu ne peux pas vivre à mes côtés…» J'ai pris une grande inspiration. Je savais ce qui allait traverser mes lèvres était capable de sceller ma destinée.

«Si tu ne peux plus vivre à mes côtés,» j'ai répété encore une fois, d'une voix plus sûr, «tu vivras en moi!»

Ces derniers mots, je les ai déclaré avec tout mon corps, tout mon coeur et tout mon âme. Ces mots, c'étaient une résolution que j'ai prise. Cette phrase, c'était l'incantation de la résurrection de Kôrine, c'était la flamme qui l'aura guidée vers la vie, vers le monde des mortels… vers moi.

Comme pour officialiser ma décision, j'ai haussé le ton: « Kôrine, dorénavant, tu vivras à travers moi!»

Et sans plus tarder, j'ai pris fermement dans mes mains son rouge à lèvres préféré et je l'ai appliqué sur mes lèvres.

FIN.

-----

Des commentaires? Ça me ferait plaisir! .


End file.
